When a Season Bloom
by rosewatcher
Summary: Some fight for honor, others fight to protect their goals. Long before the formation of team RWBY, there was a huntress regarded by many as one of the best. A story of how one huntress inspire many others, (including a girl in red) to seek and reach out for their goals . A huntress that goes by the name of her favorite season. First story I ever wrote. Rated T to play it safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is rosewatcher and thank you for considering reading this fic. This is my very first one, so I'm not sure how it will turn out. Could turn out pretty good or pretty bad. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it. I thought of doing something different for my first story, since there's a lot of other stories involving the main RWBY characters, I decided to write a story about a character that we don't see too often: Summer Rose. Mother of Ruby Rose who also like to wear a cloak (which I think is cool), and someone who I think don't get talked about too much. This story is about what I think she could be like if a story was about her, her time as a huntress and the events that would lead to volume 1 of RWBY. Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or its characters. They're properties of Roosterteeth and the great Monty Oum. Anyway, enough talking on my end. Hope you enjoy this story.**

As Ruby look out from the airship she was riding along with her sister Yang and many other people, she saw the place that will become her new home for the next four years: Beacon Academy. As they got closer the academy, she and her sister notice a blonde boy who looks a little under the weather; minutes later, he ran past them and threw up on the nearest trash can. "I guess some people can't handle the excitement." Said Yang as he watches the boy throw up. After being grossed out, Ruby thought to herself _'I wonder what kind of people I'll meet; I hope they're better than vomit boy over here.'_

As she was lost in her own thoughts, her sister poke at her shoulder, letting her know that the airship was about to land. She acknowledge her and was ready to get off. Once she steps out off of the ship, she looked up to the sky with one last thought, _'Mom, I hope you're watching over me. I want to make you proud.' _With a smile on her face, she walked towards her sister as she begins her life at Beacon Academy.

20 years earlier.

Among the 4 kingdoms of Remnant, there lies the kingdom of Vytal; within lies the city Vale. It was experiencing turmoil and hardship as its residents was struggling to keep its peace it worked so hard for. An increased of Grimm sighting threatening the safety of those around them, shortage of dust and the ever-growing conflict between humans and the Faunus. The fight against the Grimm along with the war raging against humans and Faunus could bring Vale, as well as the people, back into darkness. The hunters then did whatever they can to help keep up the peace, but it looked like it wasn't going to end any time soon.

There been a decline of hunters and huntresses as of late. Many fallen in battle, others calling it quits as they begin to lost hope in their constant struggle to fend off the Grimm. However rumors starting to spread of a huntress that seemingly appearing out of nowhere and slaying large numbers of Grimm throughout Vale. Some spectacle that she was part of a group of highly skilled hunters that though have died off a long time ago, others claim she seem like a phantom of some kind; a being not of this world seeking to rid the world of Grimm, seeing how no one has caught a glimpse of her as she would just disappear leaving only many slain Grimm and rose petals in her path. They may not know who she really is, but they agree on one thing, she possessed incredible strength and skill as she could take out an entire pack of beowolves without breaking a sweat.

Just outside the city limits lies the Emerald Forest, known for the training grounds of future hunters/huntresses, and the ever constant threat of Grimm. Among one of many tree tops, a woman wearing a red cloak, spotted a group of hunters wandering through the forest. Not too far from the group, a pack of beowolves closes in on the hunters; ready to strike at them at any given moment. The woman stood from her spot, all the while taking a bite of her chocolate chip cookie, mutters to herself, "This should be fun, I can't wait! Time to play with my dance partners again." With a small grin on her face, she fades out of existence; leaving behind hundreds of rose petals. The hunt was on.

**Thanks again for reading my first piece! I hope it wasn't too boring, seeing how it wasn't too much dialogue at first, but the story should pick up in the upcoming chapters. Expect some more action as she prepares to fight off of some Grimm. Leave a comment and a review, tell me what you think of the story so far, I greatly appreciate any form of praise or criticism as it'll help me improve this story. I apologize if this story sucks, still learning as I go. I'll do what I can to make this as interesting as I can, hope for the best. Hope everyone have a great day and see you next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello again everyone, rosewatcher here. Hope you enjoy the story so far. Although not much in terms of dialogue or action, but I hoping this chapter will improve on that. Thanks again for considering reading this, and a special thanks to my first follower, very much appreciate it. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. **

The moon shine down on the forest as the woman in red ran past the trees at an incredible speed. A surge of adrenaline course through her body as she headed towards the beowolves she spotted earlier. As she grew closer, she picked up a small rock close by, jumped to a nearby branch and threw it at one of the beowolves. She managed to hit it right at it face; catching its attention as it came to a halt, along with the others. They looked to their surroundings to see who or what threw the rock just now. Just then, she appears right in front of them, still wearing the red cloak while the hood covering her face with another small rock in one hand and a half eaten cookie in the other.

"What? Caught you guys at a bad time?" she said out loud. Moments later she the rock in her hands, throwing it at the same beowolf she hit earlier. Not liking that he was hit by a rock twice, he started to growl while getting ready to strike back at her; the others soon follow.

"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't like that?" She asked as she looking around, noticing a stick next to her, deciding to pick it up with her free hand. She started to wave it around, gesturing to the now angry Beowolves.

"How about a stick, you want a stick instead?" Waving around the stick more.

"Come on boys, go get the stick." With one last gesture, she reeled back her arm, and threw it over the beowolves while saying, "Fetch!" The stick flew deeper in the forest behind them. They were silence for a while, they looked at each other with a confused look on their faces, and finally back to the woman in red. She pouts at them while stomping her foot on the ground.

"Aw, you guys are no fun! Your suppose to go after it." Afterwards, the beowolves thought enough was enough. So they ran towards her, ready to lunge at her, for making fools out of them. As they got cose, the woman had a small grin on her face, transform into rose petals the moment they could make contact. They're shocked to find that their target had just disappeared.

"Hey guys, I'm up here."

They looked up to the source to the sound. As they did, they found that she was finishing her half eaten cookie standing on a nearby branch on top of a nearby tree. The wind picked up and it blew off the hood that was covering her face, revealing her identity. She had pale looking skin, with sliver eyes, short red hair with a streak of black coming down just above her shoulders; looking in her mid 20s. She's wearing a black skirt, with a red and black blouse matching it. A belt wrapped around her waist with several throwing knifes tucked around the belt. She was also wearing black stocking that covered her entire legs and black combat boots.

"What the matter? Can't catch me?" She said out loud.

Before the beowolves could react, she reached for a throwing knife on her belt, and with one swift motion, she threw it at one of the beowolves, hitting him at the center of his chest. Straggling backwards, the beowolf looked to see that the knife has embedded itself in his chest. Once he looked up again, the lady flew towards him landing on his face feet first. Moments later, another beowolf came lunging at her, trying to get her off his comrade. She kicked off him just in time to avoid the oncoming attack, resulting in them crashing into each other, flipping towards the only remaining beowolf.

Right before she landed behind it, she drew a short sword from behind her back, gripping it so the blade end faced towards her, swung it over the beowolf; while at the same time took another knife from her belt and swing it from underneath him. Soon after she touches the ground, the sword was at her waist, while the knife was near her face, couching down as the beowolf fell right in front of her.

"Down boy, you have been very bad" was all she said as she got back up and now facing the remaining two beowolves, who was struggling to get back on their feet. With a smile on her face, she flick her wrist so the sword was now facing them instead, still holding the knife in her other hand. She wasn't going to make this easy on them.

"Come on you guys, you're going to have to do better than that, if you're expecting to catch the one and only Summer Rose." With that being said, the two beowolves started charging towards her.

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks again for reading this story. How do you like my character so far? I tried to make it that she shows some of the same characteristic as her daughter Ruby, with some differences. I couldn't resist having her eating a cookie while hunting for Grimm. I figure why not, Ruby had to gotten her love of chocolate chip cookies from someone, might as well be from her mother. Also from her somewhat playful nature Summer display while fighting the beowolves. I thought maybe she would have a bit of fun while fighting, seeing how she's help protecting other people including the other hunters. Also attempting to bring hope in the otherwise depressed people, knowing that there someone out there, is trying to fight for a better future. Anyway enough talking from me, leave a review or a favorite. I appreciate any praises or criticism, hope you have a great day and I'll see you next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello everyone, hope everyone having a good day. Thanks again for reading my story, hope everyone likes it so far. Also sorry if you see any mistakes I might have missed while writing this. This chapter concludes the battle between Summer and the rest of the beowolves, so with that being said, enjoy! **

The two beowolves rushed towards Summer as she was preparing to strike back. The one with the knife in its chest strike first as it swings his right arm towards the side of her head. Summer moved her arm behind her head causing her sword to block the attack; the blade was digging into the beowolf's wrist. Having dropped the knife she had in her hand, she reached out to grab the knife in the beowolf's chest, and sliced across his chest coming out from his sides. Afterwards she sliced off its hand with her sword, spun around and performs a spinning back kick to his chest. The kick propelled the beowolf towards the other beowolf, barely avoiding impact as it makes it way towards Summer.

However, Summer was already right next to him, having stabbed him in the chest with her sword. She glared at the now dying beowolf with a serious look in her eyes, muttering it something right next to its head.

"Don't you dare attempt to hurt anymore innocent people, including my friends, ever again." She said as she plunged her sword deeper into the beowolf's chest, causing it to whimper in pain.

"I saw you headed towards a group of hunters not too long ago. You were about to take them out, but I'm not going to let that happen." As she said with a stern voice, then her eyes turn a bright shade of red as she looked at the beowolf with a cold stare.

"I've already lost some very important people because of you Grimm. I will not let others suffer the same fate." Was all she said as she took out her blade, as she swung it from underneath, striking the beowolf one more time before it collapse to the ground motionless. She lets out a sigh before drawing her attention to the last beowolf; struggling to get back up after being kicked earlier. Just then, a scythe came down upon the beowolf, finishing it off, following by two hunters appearing behind it. One of the hunters has short blond hair, with plate armor covering a gray shirt, dark blue pants, fingerless gloves, combat greaves, and a noticeable scar on the left side of his face between his nose and ear. The other hunter wielding the scythe had jet black hair, a dark red shirt with a black jacket, violet pant, boots and glasses which he adjusted with his fingers. He pulled out the scythe off of the beowolf as he looks towards Summer.

"Has anyone ever told you that you scare when you're serious?" Asked the blond hunter standing next to the other hunter while the same hunter picks up his scythe and placed it next to him.

"Qrow, Eric!" Said Summer as she ran towards the two as her eye color turn back to silver. She gave them a brief hug before pulling back to face them again.

"When did you guys get here?"

"Right after you stabbed that one beowolf in the chest with your sword." Said Qrow while he puts his scythe away and looked around to see the other remaining Beowolves.

"Look Summer, I know you can take care of yourself in a fight, but I do wish you would at least wait for us. Can't help but worry about you." Said Qrow with a worried look on his face.

"Umm, yea I know I should, but I got worried when I heard that they didn't return from their trip, that something bad might have happened to them. I just wanted to make sure they were alright." She stares at the ground when another question came up. "That reminds me, are they alright?"

"Don't worry about them; they made it back to town safely. And it's alright Summer, Qrow and I was just wanted to make sure you were alright." Replied Eric as he placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort Summer. Summer smiled at his gesture.

"Well I guess some things never changes with you sis, still willing to jump into danger to help those in need." Said Qrow while walking next to Summer with a smile. "It's good to see you safe."

"Thanks you guys!" She gave them a brief smile as Eric spoke up.

"I wonder how long it will take the town to figure out that all the decreased sighting of Grimm is caused by a certain mysterious woman in red." Said jokingly as he gestured his hands towards Summer. She nodded her head down in slight embarrassment as she responded.

"They don't NEED to know right away, at least not yet. Don't really mind the attention, but as long as I can changes things for the better, I'm fine with it either way." Was all she said moments before being interrupted by Qrow.

"Perhaps it would be wise if we have this conversation somewhere else, it's not safe to stay out here longer while Grimm is lurking around this time of night." He said out loud to alert the others while scanning their surroundings to look for anything out of the ordinary.

"Qrow's right, it's not safe here. We should head back to town as soon as we can." Eric agreeing with Qrow and gave a nod to Summer as she responded.

"Alright let's go. I think we all had enough fun for one night." Said Summer while putting away her sword and knifes.

With that being said, the three made their way out of the forest to the safety of town, as the moon shine down in the now quiet and empty forest. A distant howl broke the silences as the winds started to pick up, birds flew out the cover of darkness. All there's left are the slain beowolves; lifeless as they slowly fade out of existence.

**Well I hope you enjoying the story so far. Now we have a brief introduction of Crow and Eric; whose sister is Summer and Eric being their friend and teammate. I'm thinking of changing up Summer's weapon of choice, without some sort of explanation of why of course. Not sure how often I can post new content, as I'm busy with other stuff, but as soon as I have an idea of what to write, I'll be sure to post it when I can. That being said, please leave a comment or a review, and I hope you have a good day. See you next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

** Hi everyone, Rosewatcher here, Thank you for the reviews, they help out a lot. First off, I went back and edited out the last chapter so Qrow with a Q instead of a C. Second, when I was writing this story, I try to make it so Summer was somewhat like Ruby with some differences. Don't think it worked out as well as I thought, so I was thinking of changing it a bit, but not making it too obvious of the sudden changes of character. Well we'll how it will work out, I guess. Also I went back and edited the earlier chapters. Lastly thanks again for reading and leaving reviews; I know that this story isn't as good or as interesting as some of the other work here. Not my best work but thanks anyway. Hope I can continue to write something that you guys will find alright. Again thanks for some of you who're following this story, and hope you enjoy.**

Vale was once known for being a prosperous city, however due to recent attacks from Grimm and the conflict between the humans and the Faunus, keeping the peace proves difficult for the inhabitants. Only due to the actions of a certain woman in red and the continue efforts of the hunters and huntresses, they manage to drive away the Grimm for now while the city continues to handle the conflict on the Faunus. Though they still have a long ways to go before they can reach an agreement, things are slowly looking up as they begin to make changes for the best of both parties.

5 miles west of Vale, there's a small house besides a forest and an open plain, where three hunters resign. It was intentionally build there so they where close enough to town yet far enough away where it was quiet and still be able to get into town at a moment notice. The house was above ground by bricks in case of heavy snow. A deck that leads to the front door while a car park out in front; one of the sides have a place to store and cut firewood while the back have a storage shed. Inside the house have a medium size kitchen, which leads out to the dinner and living room. The dinner room has a big rectangle table with at least 6 chairs, while the living room has a medium size TV, some couches, a coffee table, a fire-place and a bookshelf. At the other end of the house held a small workshop that's use to craft or repair weapons. On the second floor held three bedrooms and two bathrooms, one room for the three occupants.

Having just come back from a hunt the night before, Summer woke up when sunlight lit up the room through the windows. She looks to her surroundings as she stretches her whole body. Her room consists of her bed, a closet, a small desk, a stand for her weapons (which is next to her bed for quick access) and a coat hanger which hold her red cloak. She quickly changes out of her night-gown into some jeans, and a red shirt, freshen up in the bathroom before heading downstairs to the kitchen where she's greeted by Eric and Qrow.

"Good morning Summer."

"Good morning Qrow, morning Eric." She replied back as she sits down on one of the dinner room chairs. Qrow handed her a cup of coffee as Eric was preparing breakfast for everyone. She thanks Qrow for the coffee and takes a sip while looking over to him.

"So anything new missions came up while I was asleep?" Asked Summer as she took another sip from her cup of coffee.

"None so far, but I'm sure some will come up later." Said Qrow as he placed his stroll down on the dinner room table in front of him. Just then Eric brought over breakfast in hand, handed over each of them a plate of pancakes with syrup on the side. Everyone was eating, while discussing their plans for the day. Summer was retelling her meet with the three beowolves the night before. Eric couldn't help but laugh a bit when she got to the part when she tried to play fetch.

"Wow, never thought a hunter, or huntress, would try to play fetch with Grimm before, let along announce herself like the way you did."

"Ok maybe I was a little carried away at the time." Said Summer as she finished her pancakes.

"Well when you said that you wanted to try something new to help 'loosen up', didn't think you had that in mind." Said Qrow as he finished his breakfast.

"Qrow's right, you would normally try to finish the job quickly, and not waste time like that. Why the sudden change?" Asked Eric as her took their places to the sink to have them watched. Summer thought for a second before responding.

"I just wanted to change things up a bit, trying to 'have fun'. Guess it didn't work out as well as I thought." She said as she lean over the table with her hand under her chin. Then she continued.

"Remember the time when we were training with our dad back then, the one thing that he would say to us is 'life in the real world is harsh, but life as a hunter is even more harsh. We risk our lives for the safety of not only our families, but for other people's families as well.' He also said that we should cherish the moments we have with our families and love ones, because our next mission could be our last." After a brief silence, she added.

"He also said that we should enjoy what life offers us, do something what we enjoy doing and have fun with it, as life is too short to spend it all on worrying or regrets. Guess I went a little over board with trying to have fun." Said Summer as she thought back to her father. It was him that inspired Summer and Qrow to becomes hunters in the first place. Even today, he told them that they should always use what they learn to help others in need, especially as hunters. Because losing a loved one is never an easy thing to overcome; Summer knows this all too well. Their parents died due to a sudden Grimm attack while they were with another group of hunters. They cover their escape while fending off a horde of Beowolves and Ursas. They were too many of them and become serious injured. By the time they got back to safety, they were already gone. The memories of learning of their deaths still send shivers down her spine. Just then, Qrow put his hand on her shoulders.

"It's alright. We all make those kinds of mistakes once in a while." Said Qrow while trying to cheer up Summer. He also added "Don't worry Summer; we're do our best to make sure that doesn't happen to anyone else."

"Besides, it'll take a lot more than some Grimm to take us out." Said Eric as he walked towards Summer with a smile on his face. He looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks you guys!"

"Just promise us you won't play fetch with anymore beowolves from now on." Eric said, causing everyone to laugh, and getting glared at from Summer.

"Think I'll stick with baking cookies from now on." Said Summer with a smile on her face.

**Well I hope guys liked this chapter, got a brief history about their parents, mostly about the father though. Hopefully you see where her willingness to help others in need came from, as she fights the Grimm even if it's by herself. Not much happened in this chapter, other than dialogue between them. My stories aren't the best, not very good at all, but thanks for reading them nevertheless. Please leave a comment and a review; I'll appreciate criticism of any kind. I feel I can always improve on my work, in the hope to make something that you guys will find interesting. Hope you have a good day and see you next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, hope everyone's doing alright. Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter; had some things to take care of, and to think of what to write**** next****. Thanks again for the reviews and comments, very much appreciated. I know that this story isn't the most interesting or, in my opinion, my best work, but thanks again for taking the time to read it. I'm trying to keep these notes short, focusing more on the story to help improve it. I hope you continue to enjoy this story, and let me know if you guys notice any mistakes I made. Thanks.**

It's been three days since Summer came back from her 'mission' with Qrow and Eric. Oddly enough, there haven't been any missions for them since then, so everyone went about their business. Qrow wanted to become a teacher for a local academy called Signal, so he would spend his days helping out the students in hopes of becoming a teacher himself while being a hunter. Eric would occasionally visit the local hunters HQ to see if any new missions would come up; so far none that required their attention. Other than that he would run errands in town, clean up their home or train. Summer would spend most of her free time at home training. It's not like she has anything better to do, it just she wouldn't know what else to do other than help out around the house or clearing out the nearby forest of Grimm. Although she recently found herself baking chocolate chips cookies on some occasion (seeing how much she likes eating them). Whatever she has leftover she would bring to a local orphanage for the children; if anyone who knows Summer, despite her being a huntress, is that she has a kind heart.

One day, Eric saw Summer training outside with her sword, (which she named Broken Rose) and her daggers (which oddly enough she called them petals). As long as he has known Summer, he would always see her training. Curious, he asked her why she was always training when they have some time to themselves. When asked by Eric about this, she said. "So as long as the Grimm threatens the way of life we fought so long for, we hunters still have a job to do. If I would let at least one person get hurt, I haven't done my job as a huntress. It just feels like I still have room for improvement." As she lowered her head down and stay silence. Eric remembered hearing a story from Qrow about how their parents died during a mission. How back then she would cry herself to sleep after losing their parents as Qrow confronts her. About the pain that she felt that she couldn't do anything to help them; the sense of regret of not going with them even though they said it would be too dangerous. That day she vowed she wouldn't let that happened again; letting others feeling the same thing that she felt when she lost her parents.

Eric felt sad for bringing up a sensitive topic, so when he was about to face her, she also said "Also this might sound very cheesy but father once said 'The only thing evil need to succeed is...' "Is for good man to do nothing" Eric interrupted Summer as he finished her sentence. "I remember Qrow mentioning that to me one time while I was training with him."

"It's a good saying, and it somewhat explains why you been training like nonstop every chance you get." He gave out a small sigh before continuing "But you shouldn't push yourself too hard; you deserved to rest now and then. It won't do you any good if you're unable to fight due to exhaustion." He said as he gave her a smile.

"Besides, you can always count on Qrow and I; we have your back. We wouldn't want you to carry the entire burden; we have people we want to protect as well." Summer finally looked up at Eric before saying.

"You right Eric, thanks for that." Then with a somewhat worried look on her face she added. "What's going on with me lately? I'm usually not like this."

"You just have a lot on your mind. You need to take it easy." Said Eric as he tried to calm down Summer; who he normally don't see her this worked up about anything other than hunting Grimm or having enough chocolate chip cookies to eat. With a smirk on her face, she reached out to grab Eric's wrist and finally said.

"Well, since you offered to help out, you're going to help me with my training." Moments later, she dragged him towards a table with a pistol lying on top. He was skeptical at first; not sure what she needed help with exactly as he was lead to the table and was given the same pistol. "Stay here." Ordered Summer as she walked towards a target that stood in the open field. She stood right in front of the target and said. "Alright I want you to shoot me with that pistol." With a surprise look on his face he finally said.

"Shoot you? Look, I know you want me to help you, but shooting you?" Asked Eric as he was about to set the gun down back on the table before Summer interrupted him.

"Relax; I know what I'm doing. Besides, that gun loaded with blanks." Explained Summer as she stood in place. Having hearing that, Eric removed the clip from the pistol and inspected the ammo. Sure enough, they were blanks loaded on the clip; just as Summer said. Knowing from experience, the rounds wouldn't hurt as bad if it avoided the face; leaving a slight bruise at that.

"Summer you sure about this?" "Yes I'm sure, trust me!" she replied. Taking a deep breath, he steady his hands took aim just above her chest and pulled the trigger.

The pistol discharged; emitting a loud noise. Eric stood there, looking towards to see some sort of reaction for Summer. All he notices was her still standing there, as if nothing happened. '_Wait did my shot went pass her?'_ He thought as he lowered the gun. "Keep firing." She said. Hesitant, he took aim again and fires 3 more rounds at her. Afterwards, he cleared the pistol and ran towards her. "Summer you ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." She answered. She inspected her chest to see if they're any sign of damage: nothing. She then looked at the target behind her and sees that it took the shots instead of her. She let out a sigh of relieve and then looked at Eric. "I'll say that this test was a success, thanks again." He remains speechless, not quite figuring out how Summer avoided his shots without moving from her spot. After some silences, he finally asked.

"How you avoided those shots just now?" Just as she was about to respond, they heard someone calling out to them. They looked to the direction the sound was coming from and saw Qrow wielding his scythe running towards them. Stopping in front of them he asked Summer. "Is everything alright? I heard gun fire on the way here."

"Oh hello Qrow, everything is fine. Did you arrive just now?" "Yea, I got off from Signal early and decided to head back home." Qrow Answered.

"Sorry about that, I was having Eric help me test out something I was working on." She said as the other two looked towards her. She then said. "How about we discuss this inside, I think it's about to rain any minute now." They looked up to the sky and see it was getting cloudy. After Qrow put his scythe away, everyone else was putting everything that was outside back in the storage shed and then they'll went inside. Just as they got themselves inside, the rain came pouring down.

**Well thanks again for reading my story, hope you guys liking it so far. The next chapter I'll explain how the shots pass through Summer like it did. This will involved her semblance so look forward to it as I explain what I think her semblance is. Please leave a review, follow or favorite, I appreciate any criticism or phase in hopes that it'll help improve this story. Hope you all have a good day and see you next time. **

**PS there's a Castlevania reference in this story. I hope it doesn't feel too out of place.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to post this chapter; had other things to take care of lately. Granted, this story isn't the best (I've read much better) but thanks again for at least checking it out. I hope you enjoy. Also RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

Aura: manifestation of every living souls, which coexist among every living thing; every person, animal, plants, even the earth itself. The only thing that doesn't have aura is the creatures of Grimm. Most people speculate that they lack a soul to begin with; others think that they're drawn to instinct to seek out and destroy any thing that has aura especially humans. Whatever the reason is one thing is clear: the Grimm is the enemy of man, seeking to return the world of man back into darkness. This is common knowledge among everyone, especially hunters. They learn to harness their aura to help fight against the Grimm. Although anyone can use their own aura, it takes time and practice to fully control their aura at will.

Summer had just finished explaining to Eric and Qrow how she was able to let a bullet simply pass right through her. Normally she is able to convert her entire body into aura, making it look like her body becoming rose petals, depending on what she is wearing in most cases; the petals become red due to the red cloak she wears most of the time during hunting missions. She doesn't use this very often due to the fact that it takes a bit of aura to use, so she only uses it when she feels like she have to. However she was able to take better control of her aura so although she appears standing, anything can 'phase' through her as if she's not there. This technique doesn't to not use as much aura, but need more concentration in order for it to work. Pretty difficult to use effectively in an actual hunt, especially during a fast paced battle (which forces her to stay still while leaving her vulnerable) she admits, but thought it would be good to have.

After some silence among them, Eric finally spoke up.

"Wow Summer, that's pretty impressive. I had no idea you could control your aura like that." "Yea, I've been working on this for the past few days now. I'm glad the test went well." Replied Summer as she set her cup down on the table.

Eric looked over to Qrow who has remained quiet for a while now; he looks like he was deep in thought.

"So Qrow, what's your thought on this?" Asked Eric, making Qrow losing his train of thought. He then looked to Eric and answered.

"Well I think it's great that you're able to control your aura to that degree. Though honestly, I find it hard to imagine using it effectively during a fight against the Grimm on most cases."

"Yea, I was thinking the same thing while I was training." Replied Summer after hearing his brother's responds.

"Well, now that I think about it, this makes you more of a phantom now than it did before; seeing how you can 'phase' through objects now." He said as he tried to poke fun at Summer's new-found ability. This caused Summer to glare at Eric.

"Not funny Eric! Besides I haven't tried to phase through solid objects like that before. I only learn how to do this not too long ago and so far I can only do it while standing still." This made everyone silence with her sudden outburst. After a while, Eric broke the silence again and said "Sorry about that Summer, just trying to lighten the mood. Didn't mean anything of it" He said as he placed one of his hands on Summer's shoulder. Summer looked at him and smiled at his gesture and places her hand on top of his.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks thought." was her only respond.

"Thought next time you want our help on your training, let's not have one of us shot you with a loaded gun; even if say gun has blanks. It's bad enough watching you put yourself into danger." He said as he begins to lifting his hand off her shoulder. This wouldn't be the first time Eric and/or Qrow asked by Summer to help out with her training or anything else. Last time they helped Summer with her training; she asked them to literally find her as she uses her Semblance to hide among the nearby trees in a nearby forest. Apparently she wanted to find out if they can sense her presence as she using her Semblance to see if she could sneak around Grimm and takes them out without them noticing her. They spend hours looking for her in the forest, seen a couple of Beowolves during the search. Afterwards, they've found out that she was right above them this whole time. She chuckled and responded "I'll remember that next time."

It was then Qrow's scroll went off as soon as they stop talking. He checked to see that he got a message from the Hunters HQ. He finished reading the message and then looked at them two.

"I hate to interrupt, but I just got a message from the Hunters HQ. It looks like we got a mission." He said as he pulled his scroll away. "There been increased sightings of Ursas, Beowolves and Nevermores somewhere near a village on the contient of Mistral. We'll be working the other hunters in the area to help exterminate the Grimm. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning; looks like we'll be gone for a while."

"Well it's getting late anyway, might as well get some sleep. This will be a long day tomorrow" Said Eric.

"What about your school, do they know about this?" She asked with concern for Qrow as she knows about his teaching job at Signal. "Don't worry about that Summer; the HQ already notifies them earlier today about this mission. We're good to go." Having heard his respond, she nodded and went to help him clean up. Afterwards, they lock everything and headed to their rooms for the night.

Two days later.

Summer, Eric and Qrow were on an airship about 30 minutes away from their destination. It has taken all of yesterday and most of today to reach Mistral as it was far southwest from Vale. Due to the harsh snowy climate of Mistral, it took longer than expected to even reach the continent by airship; even more difficult due to the low visibility. The three hunters came ready for the harsh environment by wearing heavier jackets, gloves and boots; particularly Summer who bore her usually attire with the addition to thicker legging, jacket and a white cloak instead of her red one. The morning of their departure, Eric and Qrow were a little surprise by her change of appearance at first. Normally Summer would always wear her red cloak when going on missions, but when they asked her about the change, she replied that since they were going to Mistral: where it snow throughout the year, she decided to change the color of her cloak, to help 'blend in' with the surroundings so the Grimm would have a hard time sensing her presence. Plus she likes the color white and how it contracts with her almost red attire.

The pilot turn his head towards the group of three before returning his attention back in front of him.

"We're almost to our destination, not much longer" said the pilot. Upon hearing him, all three of them nodded as they looked at one another. Finally Summer broke the silence.

"I was wondering how much longer this ride would take. I thought we would be there by now."

"Didn't think that the weather would be this bad" Qrow said as he looked out one of the windows on the airship. "By the looks of things, it doesn't look like it will be stopping anytime soon."

"We're out of our minds of we're fly into something like this" As Eric said with a somewhat nervous look on his face.

"Even so, we don't have much choice in the matter, seeing how this is the only safe way to reach Mistral in one piece" Said Qrow trying to reassure his friend and teammate.

Everyone was silence afterwards while they wait for the airship to reach their stop. The only thing they can hear was the blizzard outside and the sounds of the engines of the ship but the airship was suddenly attacked from the left. This sudden attack causes the ship to drift to its right.

"What the hell, Are we being attacked!?" Shouted Eric while he and everyone else struggle to regain their balance. As they looked outside, they see a barrage of feathers coming at them, and farther into the distance they see nevermore attacking them.

"A nevermore attacking us? Are you kidding me?!" yelled out one of the pilot as the other radio in for help.

"Mayday, Mayday! This is the Mistral's transport vessel: Sky Fox. We're under attack by a nevermore, requesting immediate assists. I repeat..."

The pilot continued to radio in for help as the others brace themselves for another wave of feathers directed at their ship.

"Don't we have any way to defend ourselves?" Asked Qrow while he was trying to stay calm despite being attacked by the nevermore. One of the pilots looked over to where they're and responded.

"We have dust-powered rifle hanging over there" He said as he was pointing to a wall closest to the hunters. Wasting no time, Eric grab two rifles and handed one to Qrow and headed to one of the transport doors facing the nevermore and opened it.

"We'll try to buy us some time; we have to get out here!" Eric Yelled as he began firing at the nevermore along Qrow. With the high wind gust and the low visibility, their shots were barely making it mark. While firing, the left engine of the ship burst into flames, causing alarms to set up in the ship.

"One of our wings is catching fire, we're going down; everyone hold on to something!" Yelled out one of the pilots. Qrow and Eric shut the transport door and took a seat alongside Summer. The ship was losing altitude, heading towards the ground at high-speed. The pilots were trying to straighten the ship so it doesn't crash into the ground nose first. It was only minutes when the ship crashed belly first, landing only miles away from their destination and any assistants.

**Once again, thanks for reading this story. I appreciate any feedback on what you think of the story and what could use some improvement. I know this isn't the best story you guys will ever read, compare to the others I've read, but I think it's alright considering this is still my first attempt on it. Speaking of stories, I got some interesting news for you all. I decided to write another story; something very different in terms of the plot, and characters. I haven't decided on a title yet, but I'm working the plot itself to at least get me started on it. I won't show too much just yet but I will say it that this story was inspired by an old game I have and enjoy playing in the past. This story will involve more action in terms of fight scenes, and I'm hoping it'll be somewhat more interesting than this story (maybe, maybe not. We'll see I guess.)**

**Anyway, thanks again for reading this story of mine; favorite, follow, leave a review; whatever you guys want. I hope you all have a good rest of the day and see you guys next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The smell of burning metal permeates the inside of the crashed transport. Summer found herself lying on the floor. She wasn't sure how long she was out, or if the others were ok. She looked around and saw nothing but remnants of the ship and no one in sight. It was getting hard to breath with the surrounding smoke; she knew she have to get out. Just then, she hear a noise not too far from where she's at, then part of the ship's door falls to the ground and a figure appear outside. She couldn't recognize the figure at first, but heard a familiar voice calling to her.

"Summer!"Yelled the voice as it came closer to Summer and lift her off the ground. "Thank goodness I found you!"

It was then that she recognize the voice that was helping her up and out of the burning ship, that is when she called out.

"Eric, is that you?" She Question her rescuer.

"Yes it's me! Glad I found you in one piece!" He said happily as he sat her down near some wreckage that wasn't on fire. She leaned back against the wreckage and looked back to the ship she just got out, looking at the damage the crash has caused. The blizzard made it somewhat hard to see the surrounding area, but can still clearly see the crashed ship and everyone else. She noticed her brother Qrow tending to one of the pilots who was laying on the ground next to the cockpit, or at least what's left of it.

"Where's the other pilot at?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. Eric looked away with a sad expression on his face. Just from his look alone she knew the answer to her question.

"The other pilot didn't make it; I guess we're lucky none of us got seriously injured from the crash" Replied Eric as he lean in towards Summer and looked for any signs of injuries. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine for the most part, just a little sore from the landing" She answered back to him. He gave her a smile and got back up.

"That's good, try to get some rest while we try to figure out how we are going to get out of here." He said as he walked to where Qrow and the other pilot was. She watched Eric as he made his way to Qrow, then looked in front of her into the opened snow field, seeing if they were alone or not. From the looks of things, the blizzard doesn't show any signs of calming down any time soon, which made her worry. They were miles away from help and no other modes of transportation. Unless they could signal for help, they wasn't going anywhere.

After resting for a bit, Summer slowly got up from where she was sitting. She slowly made her way to towards the others, not wanting to strain herself for when she was more injured than she thought. As soon as she got within a couple of feet from them, the group looked to see that she was already moving. Qrow was the first one to speak out.

"Summer, you sure you're ok to move around?" He asked with a worried looked on his face. Summer just smile as she thought that his brother; despite possibly being injured himself, he still made sure others were ok.

"Don't worry about me Qrow, I'm fine. What about you, are you ok?" She asked with a smile on her face and a somewhat worried look on her face. She admires him for helping those around him before himself, but that doesn't mean he should make others worry about him. Being confronted by his own sister about his well-being, he looked down to the pilot and answered.

"I might sprained my foot from the crash and got a bit of a headache, but otherwise I'm ok too. However this guy wasn't so lucky" Said Qrow as he looked back down to the injured pilot. She brought her attention to the pilot lying down in front of Qrow to get a closer look. She gasped and brought both her hands to her mouth. His right arm was in a makeshift sling, bandages wrapped around his leg, cuts was all over his other arm, the right side of his face covered in bandages, along with a black eye on his left eye and saw small amounts of blood on his chest area, also covered with some bandages. If the plane landed nose first, his injuries would've been much worse, or be dead just like his friend.

"I'm doing all I can to treat his wounds, but he needs immediate medical attention!" Qrow said, knowing that Summer saw the state the pilot was in.

"I know this is a bit of a long shot, but do you know if the radio still works? Maybe we can call for help." Eric asked, trying to figure a way out of their current predicament. Qrow thought for a quick moment before replying back.

"Not sure; I doubt it survived the crash, but you can go check and see if it works" Eric gave him a nod and looks to Summer right next to him.

"Alright, I'll check and see if the radio is still working, you stay here with Qrow. Keep an eye out for trouble." He began to make his way towards the cockpit when he passed by Summer.

"Alright Eric, just… please be careful" Was all she said as he gave him a smile and patted her shoulder. He then made his was pass Summer and the others towards the cockpit, which to his relieve was pretty close by.

Summer looks to her surroundings to see if anything was out there in this blizzard. So far all she could hear was the sound of the blizzard and the fire surrounding them. She checked and sees if her weapon was still on her, making sure she had her weapon with her if she and her friends should meet any Grimm. She remembered a story where a group of hunters were camping out for the night after hours of hunting. At the time, it was almost dark and it would've taken them hours for them to get back and seeing how they're exhausted from their hunt, it would be a bad idea to try to make it home. They set up camp for the night and take turns taking watch. During the middle of the night, one of the hunters was about to take watch, he left his weapon where he was sleeping. During his turn, he was approach by a wondering Beowolf, ready to strike at him. The normally calm hunter panicked when he released he left his weapon at camp. Tired and without a weapon to protect him, he looked to his surroundings and see if he can find anything to defend himself with. Not seeing anything usable, he remained calm while maintaining eye contact with the Beowolf, but the Beowolf lunge at him. He manage to dodge, but was strike on the sides, screaming out in pain. Soon after, the rest of his team wakes up after hearing him screaming from pain and went to his rescue. They were lucky that there was only one Beowolf who happened to stumble across their camp and not a whole pack that night and only sustain minor injuries. This incident serves as a grim reminder to those hunters and many others. As hunters, your life is in constant danger when going on missions. Even during the day, you must always be ready to defend yourself and/or others from the threat of Grimm; be that have your teammates back, being aware of your surroundings and most importantly, have your weapon on you.

She gave a sigh of relieve when she found her weapons and by the looks of it, and in good condition. When she put her weapons away, she heard Eric called out to them towards the cockpit he went to earlier. He approaches them and told them whether he was able to radio for help.

"I got some bad news: Qrow was right, the radio's broken. We can't use it" Upon hearing this, Qrow bit his lip knowing that using the radio to call for help was a long shot.

"Look like we're stuck here for the time being, and I don't think traveling in this blizzard is a good idea" Eric said.

"Dammit! What else can we do!" Summer yelled out. Qrow was just about to try to calm his sister from her sudden outburst; they heard a distant howl, follow by many other howls. They all looked in the direction the howl came from; they're not alone.

"Beowolves; judging by the sounds of it: lots of them!" Qrow yelled out before grinding his teeth together in frustration. Their day just became bad to worse.

Wasting no time, Summer threw out her weapon and a dagger and stood in front of everyone.

"This isn't good, we can't let any of them near our place" Cried out Summer as she looks out to the distance, looking for the Grimm.

"Summer you can't take them all by yourself, especially in this weather!" Eric yelled out to Summer.

"I don't have to fight them, just lead them away from here at least until helps arrive" She answered back.

"That's crazy, we don't know how many are out there, let alone what else is out there!" "I won't go too far from here, just far enough so they won't get any closer than they are now." Just moments after Summer finish explaining her plan to Eric; Qrow finally spoke out to everyone.

"Look Eric, I know it's dangerous but she's right. Not all of us are in any condition to fight, plus we have an injured person with us. And don't worry about Summer; you and I both know she can take of herself" Eric looked to Qrow, knowing full that he is right; however it didn't stop him from worrying.

"Even so, how do we know if help will even arrive in time?" He said while looking between Qrow and Summer.

"D-don't worry about that, I-I manage to contact the base of our… situation and our location… right before we crashed" Everyone looked to the direction to where the voice and see the pilot have regain consciousness. The pilot tried to get up but Qrow put his hand out and over him gesturing him not to.

"Try not to move around too much; your injuries haven't fully healed yet. You need to read for now" Ordered Qrow. After giving him a nod, he lay back down and looked around, seeing what remains of the ship his was just in not too long ago.

"Where's the other pilot, is he ok?" He looked to the others, expecting the worse when he didn't receive an answer right away. Eric was the first to speak.

"He…didn't make it; I'm sorry, but now you need to get some rest until help arrives." When he finished talking, distant howls were heard among the blizzard surrounding them, getting closer by the minute; they're running out of time.

"This is bad. They're getting closer! "yelled out Summer as she looked to the others then back to where the howls came from. "I'm going out there and stop them from getting any closer, keep an eye on our pilot"

After some silence, both Eric and Qrow nodded to Summer and then Eric spoke out. "Alright, be careful out there. There's no telling what else might be out there in this blizzard" He said while thinking of the nevermore that attacked them; worried that it may come back and attack them again.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later" Was all Summer said before she ventures into the blizzard to face the oncoming threat. She walked out into the blizzard, pulling her hood down to keep the wind off her face, and making sure she was far enough away so the Grimm couldn't get to where the others were, and close enough where she could make out the crash site so she won't get lost in the blizzard. She draws out her weapons and prepares herself for a fight. Oddly enough, the cold didn't bother as much as she thought, despite being in the open field in a blizzard. She didn't give it much thought as she started to see glowing red eyes coming from within the blizzard. She braced herself before muttering something out load "When we get out of this, I'm going to indulge myself in so many cookies."

**Hello and once again thanks for reading this story****, I hope this isn't too bad****. I been meaning to get this out sooner, but things keep popping up and I felt somewhat lazy about doing any writing, but regardless I enjoy writing this. I still think that this story could use some (if not a lot**** of****) work, but I feel that this is part of the learning experience and I feel happy of how this story turned out so far. Please check out the many other stories as most of them is better than this one, but thanks again for checking this out at least. Please favorite and follow, and leave a review if you want; let me know what you guys think of the story so far. On a side note, the other story I mention on my last chapter is getting there, just wanted to finish this chapter and get some ideas on the other story. **

** That being said, I hope everyone have a great day and see you next time. **


End file.
